


A Painting of a Boat

by AdotHann



Series: The Action in the Street [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr: Still not getting his shit together, Alexander Hamilton: Angry twitter man, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - News Paper, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angelica Schuyler: Powerful Reporter Lady, F/F, Gen, Hercules Mulligan: exhausted but its totally worth it, James Madison: getting thomas' shit together for him, John Church: made literally one mistake and now he's in this mess, John Laurens: Afraid of powerful women but not super villains, Laf: w o n d e r f u l, M/M, Maria Reynolds: A beautiful and loveable mess, Memes, Pop Culture, Theo: Equally to blame for not getting shit together, Thomas Jefferson: the all-american asshole, and Peggy: meme trash, and for good reason, but still wonderful, copious use of twitter interludes, featuring:, honesly the villain's group chat is the real star of this fic, honestly I'm not even trying to be subtle anymore, lets play 'spot the horribly obvious ITH refrence'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdotHann/pseuds/AdotHann
Summary: Introducing John Church, public (saviour) menace-(feat. snakes on a plane.)





	

"Hey John, I'm taking my break!" Maria pleasantly, slipping off her dirty apron and lobbing it at John's head. He was about to protest - the lunch rush was about to come in, couldn't it wait? - then he saw who'd come in. Angelica Schuyler was probably the closest he'd ever gotten to meeting an actual goddess, and he did not want to piss her off by stealing her lunch date.

Angelica stood in a convenient ray of sunshine by the door, still furiously typing away at her phone. She was dressed in her customary effortlessly-flawless style; black dress, blazer in that shade of pink that she was never seen without, sharp heels that practically radiated power with every step. She was New York's most powerful political reporter, and she knew it.

For a moment Maria felt inadequate in comparison; her jeans, the same pair she'd worn yesterday and possibly the day before that too, were probably more hole than they were jean; her hair was stuffed into a messy bun, which was becoming more and more lopsided by the minute; and her red t-shirt, something she'd owned since the dawn of time, was dusted with flour and coffee stains.Then Angelica looked up from her phone and smiled at her, and suddenly Maria didn't care. It was Angelica, for god's sake. She didn't need to impress the woman who regularly walked 8 blocks to eat at the cafe where she worked, even though there was probably a cafe on every street corner of her commute.

(Honestly, if Maria hadn't known how well The Post was paying Angelica to write for them she'd've been worried about how much money she was spending in Starbucks.)

They sat at the corner table; the one with the really battered, comfy sofas and the perfect view of the busy street outside. Angelica holding her latte with elegant, manicured fingers and Maria clutching her considerably sugarier drink with ink stained hands.

It didn't take much prompting to launch Angelica into a passionate spiel about her latest piece.

"The Post is adamant that I write some negative expose on how badly Commissioner Washington is dealing with this city's Super problem." Angelica said.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Maria asked. While Commissioner Washington seemed like a nice enough guy, police tactics weren't doing much to apprehend the 'Super Menaces' that constantly attacked New York. Angelica sighed.

"I wouldn't mind doing a critical piece on how he's dealing with the Super Situation, God knows I have plenty of suggestions on what and how he could do better, but they want me to paint him as the devil."

"Oh." Maria said, suddenly understanding, "That sucks. We have enough Villains in this city already without adding the head of the police to the list."

"Exactly!" Angelica exclaimed, almost knocking over her coffee, "No one at work seems to understand that we need to present a united front and stand behind our police force and stay critical at the same time. Otherwise we fall prey to mob law and that's the last thing we need to do in this situation!"

She paused, smiled and let the tension in her shoulders relax a little. "But that's enough about me and my work," she said, "Tell me about you."

So they talked about Maria's life. She recounted the tales of some of the weirder customers they'd had that morning (and honestly Maria had enough of those anecdotes to last her entire lifetime,) and Angelica made absurd but oddly perfect gift suggestions for her little brothers birthday next month.

"All I'm saying is that a lot of guys really enjoy knitting-" Angelica stopped, something in the street suddenly catching her eye.

Out in the street Ms Miracle and Phantom were in the middle of an all out brawl and, despite Ms Miracle's relentless attacks, Phantom was still clutching a painting in an ornate (and expensive-looking) frame.

"Is that a painting of a boat?" Maria asked incredulously, craning her neck.

"Yes." Angelica replied quietly, clearly distracted by the scene in front of her.

"What are they doing?"

"I think it's their equivalent of a lunch date." Angelica commented, then gave Maria an odd look, "You seem kind of nonplussed."

"John runs the Super Watch twitter account. Stumbling across super-showdowns is basically his super power." Maria said between sips of her coffee. "You get used to it."

Angelica looked at John thoughtfully. "Think he'd ever consider becoming a professional reporter?"

"You should ask him." Maria replied.

Angelica's phone buzzed, and she spent a few moments staring at it in disbelief.  
"I'm really sorry Maria," She said at length, "But I really have to go. Something huge just came up."

Despite a pang of disappointment, Maria smiled understandingly. "It's cool, as long as you make it up to me."

Angelica grinned as Maria pecked her on the cheek and then, with both reluctance and that nervous energy that comes with a Big Story, she turned to leave.

 

* * *

 

 John Laurens _@SuperWatch_  
Video footage of a man shooting a beam of fiery angelic light at @realDonaldTrump during New York trump rally 12m ago  
[link attached]  
|  
John Laurens _@SuperWatch_  
Honestly I can't tell if he's a new supervillain or if he was trying to save the world.

Maria _@MarieLew_  
@SuperWatch probably both.

Donald Trump _@realDonaldTrump_  
Disturbing supervillain attack in New York! Stop these freaks entering our country! #AmericaFirst

John Laurens _@SuperWatch_  
@realDonaldTrump we literally deal with this on a daily basis?? Why only acknowledge it now?  
|  
John Laurens _@SuperWatch_  
The only difference I can see is that you were in direct danger this time.

Alex _@AdotHam_  
@realDonaldTrump There are so many things wrong with that entire tweet. Let's begin... (1/89)

 

* * *

 

John Church was a man of many talents, or at least he liked to think so. He was one of the New York Post's star photographers - their very own Jimmy Olsen; he could (and did on a regular basis,) carry 12 take-out cups of coffee up 5  flights of stairs; he could thoroughly SPAG check a double page spread in under 10 minutes; his party trick was his ability fix the office photocopier with only a handful of small change, a hair-elastic, and whatever stationary happened to be on his desk that morning

He could also create beams of searing white light that could reduce another human being to ashes in a matter of seconds, but that wasn't really one you put on your CV.

Or, ya know, an ability you used. Ever. For all intents and purposes he was just a regular guy, and since getting his powers his act had never slipped.

Up until 12 minutes ago.

"Are you gonna put me down or...?" John trailed off looking at his impromptu savior. This was quite possible the weirdest situation he'd ever been in.

The Manipulator raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to stop freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out." John said, adjusting his sunglasses so they covered more of his face. It wasn't particularly convincing.

"Clearly. Don't worry, I wouldn't be freaking out if a super villain rescued me from a mob of angry trump supporters either."

"My hero."

"Oh god no." The Manipulator cringed, but apparently that had been the right thing to say because he finally put John down and began to walk down the alley.

"I do try to keep tabs on new super villains." He called as he walked away, "We'll be in touch, Mr Church."

 

 _Well_ , Church thought, _that didn't sound_ horribly _ominous_.

 

* * *

  

John Laurens _@SuperWatch_  
#Phantom just confirmed as the guy who burgled the Smithsonian's newest exhibit just now    
|  
John Laurens _@SuperWatch_  
The stolen painting depicts the first US Navy fleet in 1948 and is currently valued at about $96000

Alex @AdotHam  
@realDonaldTrump Furthermore, the use of the term 'freaks' to refer to all supers (which, by the way, is both derogatory and inaccurate,) only proves.. (51/89)

 

* * *

  

Carefully Theo lunged towards priceless piece of art history in her nemesis' grasp, and missed. Again.

Turns out it's kind of hard to 'lunge' and 'grab' delicate pieces of art carefully. Especially in heels. With all the practice she'd had, you'd think Ms.Miracle would have gotten the hang of it by now. But no. Theo missed her footing and had to use her powers to stop her fall.

Phantom chuckled and whirled away from her again, still clutching the painting. The only saving grace of him holding it was that while he could theoretically still turn invisible, she'd still be able to see the massive floating painting.

15 minutes ago they'd both been in Aaron's office, discussing the latest development on the case they were  working together. Aaron had excused himself, claiming he had a lunch date (and Theo would have been disappointed if she didn't know what that really meant.)

Then, naturally, Aaron had dressed up in spandex, robbed an art gallery, and now they were fighting in the middle of some street. Hell of a lunch date.

Theo didn't know why they were doing this, and she was pretty sure that Aaron would have been hard pressed to supply a solid justification either. Then again, Aaron Burr would have been hard pressed to supply a solid justification for anything really.

God knows why she was waiting for Aaron to make a move when she could easily ask him out herself. Maybe she just wanted him to stand up and be decisive about something other than white collar crime. Even Hercules Mulligan, one of the nicest, sweetest, most tolerant people she'd ever met, thought it was odd.

"Aaron Burr perplexes me." She'd said one evening as she collapsed onto the couch that Laf usually claimed. "Why won't he just ask me to go get coffee with him, you know, like a normal person?"

"Aaron's an odd one. He doesn't like making big decisions or taking sides, no matter how much he may want to. God knows why he became a lawyer." Herc replied. "Burr'll come around eventually. That or you'll get sick of waiting and just ask him out."

The studio door swung open.

"What did Burr do this time?" Laf asked as they entered the room. They paused to pout at Theo, who shot them a shit eating from her perch on the couch of honor.

Then Theo blinked, finally processing what he'd just said. "How do you know Aaron?"

"Mutual extracurricular activities." Laf smirked at Hercules, like he was telling an inside joke. Herc's eye twitched.

“Oh, cool.” Theo replied.

In retrospect that had been a pretty weird interaction. Not that it could be any weirder than this, of course.

She lunged for the picture again.

 

* * *

 

_Chat: Lafayette's Quirky Mini-boss Squad_

_ThomasThomas has changed the chat name to 'Evil League of Evil'_

_ThomasThomas has added John Church to 'Evil League of Evil'_

_John Church changed their name to BadHorse_

_ThomasThomas:_ NOPE

 _BadHorse_ : What?

 _Ghostie_ : not this again

 _ThomasThomas_ : YOU HAVEN'T EARNED THE RIGHT TO THAT NAME

 _Ghostie_ : Thomas, cut the new kid some slack  

 _LaBaguette_ : No, he's right. @JohnChurch change your name

 _BadHorse_ : Sheesh

_BadHorse changed their name to GoodHorse_

_ThomasThomas_ : Church I will actually remove you from this chat

 _Ghostie_ : at what point did being in this chat become a good thing

 _LaBaguette_ : we have failed as villains

 _Ghostie_ : @GoodHorse who are you anyway?

 _ThomasThomas_ : haven't you seen the news?

 _ThomasThomas_ : he tried to assassinate the bumbling orange fool we call a 'president'

 _ThomasThomas_ : [link]

 _GoodHorse_ : I keep trying to tell people it was an accident but none is listening to me

 _GoodHorse_ : I am a  p h o t o g r a p h e r. I was supposed to be taking pictures of the president

 _GoodHorse_ : noT GETTING MYSELF PUT ON THE INTERNATIONAL TERRORIST WATCH LIST

 _LaBaguette_ : @ThomasThomas wouldn't that put him with the heroes?

 _ThomasThomas_ : technically yes, but I like him

 _Ghostie_ : @GoodHorse At least they haven't identified you yet

 _Ghostie_ : the post has already come up with a villain name though. They're calling you 'Seraphim'

 _GoodHorse_ : betrayed by my own workplace. Also Seraphim is a plural??

 _ThomasThomas_ : MY BBY HAS A SUPER VILLAIN NAME IM SO PROUD

 _LaBaguette_ : @ThomasThomas stop

 _GoodHorse_ : what have I gotten myself into.

 

* * *

 

James looked up from the till at the sound of the automatic doors sliding open. Thomas Jefferson was back again, likely with another absurd purchase in mind.

He made eye contact with Dolly as she grinned meaningfully and backed out into the break room. Well shit.

Thomas didn't bother with pleasantries.

"How many snakes do you have in stock right now?"

James blinked. "Probably like 20."

"Great. I'll take all of them."

James paused and gave him a rather concerned glance, "It'd be a lot cheaper if you just asked me out."

"What."

"You don't need to come in here and buy ridiculous stuff to get my attention. Just ask me out."

For a moment, Thomas's entire mind felt like pins and needles, or brain freeze, as he searched for the words he needed.

"Um." He said, and then, "Do you want to get dinner, or something?"

"I'd love to." James replied, a fond smile creeping onto his face.

"Great!" Thomas said with sudden enthusiasm, "I'll still be taking those snakes though."

 

* * *

 

BNY Melon _@BNYMelon_  
We respectfully ask the #Manipulator to stop releasing animals into our buildings  
|  
BNY Melon _@BNYMellon_  
The snake situation has been handled and business will return to normal shortly. All animals are being passed on to NYC Zoo.

Peggy _@AndPeggy_  
@BNYMelon I'VE HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHERFUCKING SNAKES IN THIS MOTHERFUCKING BANK

 

* * *

 

"All I'm saying is that our land lord knows how to throw a party." Herc said, adjusting one of the pins holding the dress' hem up.

Laf hummed in agreement. "He owns a night club."

Herc paused. "Seriously? I mean, I'm not surprised but, seriously?"

"Oui. It's called Battalion. Best flaming shots this side of the Brooklyn bridge, according to Thomas."

"When did Thomas become the leading authority on flaming shots?" Herc asked. Laf shrugged.

Lafayette was perched on the end of the couch, modeling the dress that he had half finished. They'd jumped at the chance to help when Herc had complained that he 'Couldn't get it to hang right on the mannequin.'

Hah. Yeah right, Herc totally hadn't just wanted an excuse to see them in yet another of his pretty dresses.  
(In his defense, they looked fucking gorgeous.)

The dress should have been too small for them, so instead of hanging loosely it's blue folds clung to their body. It didn't leave much to the imagination (and frankly, it didn't need to.) Bright eyes, full of intelligence and kindness and wow, there just simply aren't words to describe this, and curve of their lips as they smiled like an actual ray of sunshine, still tinted with lip-gloss -

Herc was pretty behind on work and sleep, so he wasn’t really thinking when he leaned in and ever so gently tilted Laf's head up and kissed them.

But he was definitely thinking when Laf leaned in and titled their head until they fitted together perfectly. Their lips parted, deepening the kiss.

A small, anxious corner of his mind vaguely wondered if he should of thought this through first, or if he should be regretting this or something equally inane. Mostly he was preoccupied with where Laf's hands were wandering.

Laf smiled into the kiss and broke away for a moment.

"Took you long enough." They murmured, and suddenly Herc couldn't help but smile back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was gonna wait a few days to post this then I was like hey,,, instant gratification of posting it immediately and seeing all your comments so I'm going with that instead (please leave comments lol, I thrive off of them)
> 
> Anyway:  
> 1) So the laf and herc kiss finally happened, How do y'all feel about that? tbh I think it was kind of disjointed but i'm inpatient and I don't want to write Herc pining for 20 years (we already have Aaron and Theo for that lol)  
> 2) I feel like Thomas was sort of OOC here so I apologise for that but I'm too lazy to change it  
> 3) actually I feel like the quality of writing is just going down all together so,,, sorry  
> 4) so I have realised that the only time Eliza comes into this series is like brief text conversations??? wtf???? my babe, best of wives and best of women, where is she???? how did I forget????? how the fuck did I write John Church into this before Eliza wtf???? why did no one mention this????  
> 5) I'm literally re-writing the next two parts of this series so that she's in there because Jesus Christ what have I d o n e  
> 6) also the next part is going to be a little different (less funny, more descriptive) but we'll be back to our regularly scheduled broadcast after that so like, no stress  
> 7) my love for you is never in doubt  
> 8) we'll get a little place in harlem and we'll figure it out  
> 9) damn these notes are like the same length as the story wtf


End file.
